love
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: An early V-Day fic. Yuki wonders what love is, how much he loves Shuichi, and why Shuichi didn't tell him it was Valentine's Day. A short, fluffy YxS one shot


**A/N: **Just a short, fluffy Valentine's Day fic that I decided to put up! XD This is my first Gravitation fic, so be kind! I know it's been done so many times before, but I couldn't resist -.; gomen! Yuki's incredibly OOC in this and for that I apologise deeply ;

I know that it's waaaaay too early for Valentine's Day, but I'm away at camp for a while, and I'll probably forget to post it up if I don't do it now ; so just pretend it's valentine's day, ok?

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Gravitation… damn I wish I did…

**Warnings: **this is a shounen ai fic! (Duh- it's a Gravi fic) which means there is a BOY (repeat, boy) who is in LOVE (repeat, love) with another BOY (repeat, boy). If you don't like it, then it's as simple as this- don't read it! (I do have to question why you're looking up Gravitation fics though Oo)

Ok, enough rambling! On with the fic!

!&()

Love 

Love was indeed a fickle thing, Yuki decided.

He had been sitting in his office for countless hours, just staring at his laptop screen and thinking. Not about his new novel, but about love, and about Shuichi, his genki little lover.

The petit singer had always told him that he loved him, but was it indeed love? Or just a mere childish fantasy?

_After all he's just 19- a child, _Yuki thought, scoffing quietly. _What does he know of love?_

But Yuki knew that Shuichi did love him- and it scared the blond writer just how much Shuichi loved him. When he gazed into those eyes, so happy and full of life, he could see Shuichi's love for him, and how deeply it ran.

_Why does he love me so much? What have I ever done for him? _Yuki wondered, frowning. _How could he fall in love with me, when all I've ever done is insult him?_

He sighed. For someone who had written countless novels about love, he didn't know a thing about the emotion.

He cared about Shuichi -though he would never tell the singer that- but was it love?

_If he were to leave, would I miss him? _Yuki wondered.

The answer came to him immediately- of course he would.

_I would die if he left me._

Yuki sighed. Since when had he started to become so dependent on someone else? He had always been fine on his own, and he had been alone since he had killed his sensei.

Yuki growled and pushed away the memory that immediately surfaced when he thought about his old sensei. He didn't need to be thinking about him now- he had Shuichi.

_But do I? _Yuki wondered suddenly. _Do I have Shuichi? He's always been there for me, but I've never been there for him. What if one day he decided that enough was enough and left?_

A shiver ran through Yuki's slender frame though it wasn't cold. He loosely wrapped his arms around himself and shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about it- Shuichi couldn't leave him, he just couldn't.

_He loves me! He would never leave me... would he? _

Yuki, for the first time in many, many years, was afraid. Afraid that his lover would leave him.

_I keep pushing him away from me all the time- I keep distancing myself from him. What if he actually took my words to heart and give up on me?_

Yuki clenched his fists tightly, trying not to go down that line of thought, but it was too late. He imagined himself, all alone in his apartment, typing away at his laptop. There was no Shuichi, no laughter, no life, and no love.

_I need him! God, I need him so badly... _Yuki gritted his teeth and reached over and shut down his laptop.

The author ventured out of his study and into the lounge, but Shuichi wasn't home yet. Yuki frowned- it was almost half an hour since he was supposed to have come home. What was taking the vocalist so long?

Fear settled like lead in the pit of his stomach. What if his worries and doubts had come true, and Shuichi _had_ left him?

_He's probably just working late,_ Yuki thought to himself crossly. Why was he getting so worked up all of a sudden? His lover was late- that was nothing new. _What day is it anyway? Maybe he has a gig on._

Yuki checked the calendar. February 14th. The blond shrugged and sat down on the sofa. Something nagged at the back of his mind, making Yuki frown.

February 14th...

His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he realised it was Valentine's Day- the day of love.

_It's Valentine's Day and Shuichi didn't tell me? _Yuki frowned deeply. _That's strange- why hasn't he said anything? Last year he woke me up at 3 in the morning! Why isn't he celebrating this year?_

Suddenly the door slammed, and Yuki looked up, realising that Shuichi was home. The pink singer didn't notice him sitting on the sofa, and dropped his bag and several pieces of paper onto the ground.

"Yuki! Tadaima!" he called out.

"Okaeri." Yuki replied, smirking slightly as Shuichi jumped.

"Mou! Yuki I didn't see you there!" he laughed and sat down next to his lover. "Why aren't you writing? Have you finished your book already?"

Yuki shook his head. "Iie. I wanted to talk to you."

Yuki could see fear, as well as a tiny bit of hope in Shuichi's eyes. He smiled inwardly. The pink haired boy was too kawaii for his own good.

"What's the matter Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"You didn't tell me that it's Valentine's Day." Yuki said flatly, careful to keep all expression from his voice and face.

Shuichi's face fell, and he quickly averted his gaze. "Well, I didn't really see the point in telling you..."

Yuki frowned. That hadn't been the answer he was expecting. He had thought that the singer would come up with some secret surprise that he had planned for Valentine's Day, such as a romantic dinner or something as equally as romantic that Yuki would flatly refuse to go to. Or that Shuichi had forgotten completely.

"Nani?" Yuki said, somewhat indignantly. "Why?"

Shuichi sighed, his face serious. Yuki knew immediately that something was wrong with the singer- Shuichi was hardly ever serious, especially not on days like Valentine's Day or Christmas.

"I know you don't celebrate it Yuki, so I saw no point in reminding you- it would just have been a waste of time and breath. I didn't want a repeat of last year."

Yuki lowered his eyes, ashamed of himself. He had managed to seriously screw up Valentine's Day last year, by rejecting Shuichi's gift, and calling it stupid and cheap. Shuichi had been so upset and angry about it- the image of Shuichi's face when Yuki had refused his gift was burnt into the writer's mind.

_It was my first Valentine's Day, and I managed to ruin it, _Yuki thought bitterly. _All I ended up doing was hurting my lover and proving to the world that I am indeed a cold hearted bastard._

"Shuichi..." Yuki began, before pausing, not knowing what he was going to say.

Shuichi forced a smile onto his normally bright face, and stood up. "Come and help me cook dinner Yuki! It'll be so much fun!"

"No." Yuki snapped.

Shuichi's eyes saddened, and he nodded slowly, the false smile still firmly fixed on his face . "I'll do it by myself then. It's still as much fun." the words were hollow, empty.

"No." Yuki reached out and grabbed Shuichi's wrist, preventing him from going anywhere.

Shuichi stared down at him uncertainly, not sure what was going on. "Did I do something wrong Yuki?"

Yuki growled. "Why do you always ask that? Why is it always you that thinks that they've done something wrong?"

"I- I don't know." confusion was written all over Shuichi's youthful face. "Yuki, what's going on? What are you trying to get at?"

Yuki growled and pulled Shuichi down so that he was sitting on his lap. "You've never done anything wrong! Never."

"B- but I always annoy you, and I'm such an idiot- you said so yourself Yuki." Shuichi looked so bewildered that Yuki almost laughed aloud.

"I know." Yuki sighed. "But it's not true."

"It's not...?" Shuichi blinked, then broke out into a genuine smile and hugged Yuki enthusiastically. "Aww Yuki! You care about me!"

"Of course I do." Yuki whispered under his breath, thinking that Shuichi wouldn't hear.

"Nani?" Shuichi stared at him as if he had just grown another head. "What did you just say Yuki?"

Yuki grimaced. _Damn, he heard._

"I said of course I do." he said gruffly, wincing slightly, as if it was painful to give affection.

Shuichi gave a cry of delight and pressed his lips against Yuki's, kissing the author enthusiastically. Yuki kissed him back just as enthusiastically, running his tongue along the pink haired boy's lower lip, begging entrance.

Suddenly he remembered something else that he had been meaning to give to Shuichi. Yuki pulled away, ignoring Shuichi's tiny squeak of protest.

"Yuki! What-"

Yuki covered Shuichi's mouth with his hand, and waited until his lover had fallen silent before he removed it.

He fidgeted anxiously, one hand playing around with something in his jacket pocket.

"Shuichi..."

"Hai?" Shuichi blinked adorably at him.

Yuki sucked in a deep breath and swiftly pulled out a tiny black box and handed it to Shuichi before looking away, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"For me?" Shuichi asked incredulously.

"Hai, for you." Yuki muttered. "Just hurry up and open it, it's embarrassing enough as it is."

Shuichi grinned and quickly opened the box, wondering if it was what he hoped it was- but surely Yuki would never buy that? Especially not for him!

He gave a loud gasp when he saw the gold ring nestled within the tissue. He lifted it up as if it was the most fragile thing on earth -which, to him, it was- and examined it in breathless wonder.

It was all gold, with the exception of an opal sitting on the top. Shuichi felt tears running down his cheeks when he read the inscription on the inside of the ring-

_Love you, now and forever. Yuki._

"Yuki, this is-" Shuichi broke off, shaking his head in amazement. "I don't know how to describe how much this means to me..."

"Then don't." Yuki said gruffly and took the ring from Shuichi. "May I?"

Shuichi nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Everything he had wanted for so long was coming true, and it was almost too much for him to bear.

Yuki loved him, and he had just told him so- not with words, but with an object.

The blond slipped the ring onto Shuichi's middle finger on his left hand.

"Don't you dare lose it." Yuki growled.

"I'll never take it off." Shuichi promised, his eyes shining with unsuppressed happiness. "Why did you choose an opal Yuki?" he asked curiously.

Yuki grimaced. He had hoped that Shuichi wouldn't ask that.

"Opals are multicoloured." he replied vaguely.

Shuichi frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?" he asked, confused.

"It reflects your personality." Yuki replied, lifting his gaze so that it interlocked with Shuichi's. "You're so bright, so fun loving, so full of life... you're multi coloured. Just like the opal."

Shuichi's jaw hung open in shock. That was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to him. What shocked him most of all was that Yuki had said it. Yuki- his cold hearted, bitter lover.

"I- I..."

Yuki shook his head and covered Shuichi's lips with his own, successfully silencing the younger boy.

After a while Yuki pulled away again. Shuichi looked at him inquisitively, wondering if there were any more surprises coming his way.

Something suddenly occurred to him. "Yuki, how long have you had that ring with you?"

A slight flush graced Yuki's pale cheeks. "A while."

Shuichi smiled. "I really do love you Yuki."

"I know." Yuki smirked, and pulled his lover closer to him, resting his head on top of Shuichi's pink locks. "I've had that ring for a few months now."

"A few _months_?" Shuichi asked incredulously. "I thought you meant just a couple of weeks!"

Yuki chuckled softly, and Shuichi flinched slightly, startled to hear the alien sound coming from the normally cold writer.

"Why did you wait so long?" Shuichi asked softly. "I know it's rude of me to ask but-"

"No, it's a good question." Yuki cut in. "I've just been trying to muster up enough courage to give it to you and to say this: Ai shiteru Shuichi."

**owari**

!&()

**A/N: **There you go! Just a short and fluffy Valentine's Day fic- sorry that Yuki was so OOC; I just couldn't resist


End file.
